


Making up

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams





	Making up

Right now robron are on the sofa watching that programme chas and aaron was watching earlier

suddenly the song “wait” by m83 comes on the tv because its commercial.

Robert is leaning closer into aaron,

Now they are 10 cm apart

Robert lays his hand on the space between them and streches his little finger out

Aaron notices and does the same until his little finger reaches roberts and ties it around roberts

They both let out a relief and smile down at their linked fingers and then up to eachother  
Aaron reaches forward and kisses Robert

Robert smiles into the kiss and suddenly laughs , Aaron stops and says “whats so funny?”

Then robert says"you admitting i was right hahahaha" 

Aaron looks at robert with a smile and says “ shut up” and then countinues to kiss him.

Robert ended up staying the night 


End file.
